thisprivztedanddwika1fandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Frost
"Look kid, you've got talent and drive. No'one's denying that. But if you don't get your act together, you've got more than a slap on the wrist waiting for you, ok?" -Valkyrie Ironhand to Benjamin Frost. Benjamin Frost was a Human Fighter played by Declan Ballantine, a Watch Officer in search of answers and retribution. He was also the son of Hector Frost, a member of Hector's Boys, and having followed in his father's footsteps, joined their ranks himself. A Life of Humility Born in the town of Smar, to Hector and Abigale Frost, Benjamin grew up with little hope for ambition to shine, destined to live his life as his father had, as a simple jeweler. At the age of 18, he argued hotly with his father, and left Smar, estranged from his family. Joining The Watch Benjamin journeyed for a year, making his way from Smar to the fabled city of Atall Varda, where he joined The Atall Varda City Watch, and made a reputation for himself as a maverick, both talented and wild, and often butted heads with his superiors, though himself rising quickly through the ranks, eventually attaining the rank of Captain. He never found out of the fate of Smar, only once it was too late. Winters Heart One day, Benjamin woke from a strange dream, of the end of Winter, and the role therein he was to play. Investigating the matter, he came to find that his father had come through the city, and had left for Stadfesta. Hungry for answers, Benjamin sought out The Court Wizard of Atall Varda, Wingard Brighthand, and demanded he teleport him to Stadfesta. The Nightberrys It was there that he met The Children of Frost, and learned of his father's death at the hands of The Woodchild, though of the survival of his sister, Emily Frost. After an angry altercation with Fenrir Wolfsbane, Benjamin followed Jack to where his father was buried, and paid his respects. Once alone, the grave was visited by the incorporeal form of The Woodchild, who begged his forgiveness and gifted him with a wooden cameo of his father, called The Inheritance. After this, He and Fenrir went to The Leaning Lemur, and paid respects together. Soon, Benjamin sought out a carpentry store, finding himself in The Waves of Camphor, owned by a Halfling named Ashley Pine. The young Ashley crafted at Benjamin's request a large mallet, exquisitely carved, named Frostmourn. Encountering Frank Bufferson on the way back to the inn, the two of them headed to the south side of the town to rid it of members of The Frostbiters, a gang that had begun to spread influence in Stadfesta. In defeating them, Benjamin found three small bags filled with Nevermelting Poisons. That night, the party was summoned to Wingard and Benjamin's room in the inn, where Wingard told them of they times that were to come, and the task they were to fulfill. The next morning, he went to breakfast at the house of the Paladin Luth, where he met Tamminth, who before his eyes, collapsed, succumbing to some strange condition even Luth could not identify. At this time, the homestead was attacked by two mysterious figures, a swordsman and a witch. The party did battle with them, killing the witch and subduing the swordsman. After this, they interrogated the man, eventually killing him, with Fenrir taking his head. After this, the trio of Benamin, Fenrir and Jack met Clarence and Bob, a pair of constables, and learned of the existence and location of Mordvig, the eldest son of Kochanka. Journeying to Kochanka's Grave, Benjamin met with Mordvig, only to see him turn to dust before his very eyes, and to find that Jack had been put to sleep by a Mysterious Woman, and left in Mordvig's lair. The trio soon found themselves in a situation from which they could not escape on their own, with Mordvig and his minions set to kill them. With the arrival of Rinn, Benjamin and Fenrir were able to escape, and do battle with Mordvig, killing him. During this, they met Illska, the last daughter of The Nightberry Family, who resisted them at first, but decided to help them when Benjamin told her of his own family, and their fates. Arriving back at Luth's homestead, they found everyone in the home unconscious, and Tamminth missing. Any investigation was put to a halt when they heard a massive explosion, as The Leaning Lemur was destroyed. Rushing to the exploded inn, the party met with the Ranger Lucijan, who was following the trail of the woman who had destroyed the inn. Joining forces, they found Tamminth, dressed in dark clothes. She revealed herself to be Kochanka, having had inhabited Tamminth's body since her birth. The party were able to defeat her, with Benjamin ensuring their victory by first pinning and gagging her, rendering her incapable of casting spells. The battle won, the party managed to free Tamminth from Kochanka's influence by destroying the rune on her chest keeping her spirit bound. Resting at Luth's home, the party celebrated the salvation of Tamminth and the Stadfesta, with both Luth and Tamminth rewarding them with gifts. Benjamin in particular was given an Enchantment Stone, which he placed into Frostmourn, which allowed him to launch willing targets with his attacks. After this, the party planned their next move. Journey to The Mountains After the arrival of an acquaintance of Rinn's, a Wood Elf named Laura, arrived at Luth's door, carrying a mysterious letter, the party was forced by Rinn to leave, journeying to The Mountain of Romance. During their journey, Benjamin burned down the town of Utlagi. Having spent some time in The Mountain of Romance, serving as bounty hunters, and aiding Fenrir after his Patron punished him for his cruel treatment of the dead, the party soon left for The Mountain of War, seeking The Ember of Kalokairi. There, the party met the then Cinder Pilgrims, and ventured up the mountain together. Along the way, Benjamin almost died at the hands of Chen, a Barghest, as Chen teleported them both off the mountain, and Benjamin fell to the bottom. Eventually, the party helped the initiation of the new Emberguard, bargaining with The Rulers of The Mountains to have access to The Ember of Kalokairi once they have gathered the remaining Symbols of the Seasons. After this, the party, now named Hector's Boys, journeyed to The Mountain of Justice. Along the way, the party was attacked by a bandit clan, formerly under Jack's leadership, killing Jack, who came back to life, and being defeated and chased away by the party. Said bandits were killed by Einarr Vali, who, after explaining himself to Benjamin, proceeded to fight him, finally beheading him, and bringing an end to his story. Trivia * Benjamin has a song on the Winters Heart Soundtrack. It is Benjamin Frost Theme, though the original song is The Rains of Castamere (Instrumental - Long Version). * Benjamin wore a pair of dark glasses, as a nod to police movies. While this may be anachronistic, the universe of Lorerah has such glasses as a creation of The Dark Races, to aid against their sunlight sensitivity.